


The Omen

by HannahWinchester8



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahWinchester8/pseuds/HannahWinchester8
Summary: In a world where normal people fear and hunt those with extraordinary abilities, a rag-tag group of friends have found their safe space. What will happen when one of them meets a mysterious girl that goes by ‘O’?
Relationships: Colby Brock/Original Female Character(s), Devyn Lundy/Corey Scherer, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction (Characters and background)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a character introduction to a story that I've been thinking about. I might focus on this after I've finished my other story, Deadly Obsession, if there's any interest in it. So please let me know if anyone is curious about this one! :)

** The Omen **

Summary: In a world where normal people fear and hunt those with extraordinary abilities, a rag-tag group of friends have found their safe space. What will happen when one of them meets a mysterious girl that goes by ‘O’?

Characters:

_**Colby Brock** _

Age: 20

Ability: _Pyrokinesis_ – The power to create and control fire with the mind.

Background: Growing up with strict parents and after a traumatic accident, Colby was made to fear his power. He only uses his power when alone in the safety of his own room, and none of his roommates apart from Sam have ever seen his flames. Meeting his best friend, Sam, when he was 14 was easily the best thing that had ever happened to Colby as the blonde seemed to be the only person in the world that understood Colby and his anxiety. So when Sam told him that he wanted to move away from Kansas when they were 17, Colby knew that he had no other choice but to go with Sam.

_**Sam Golbach** _

Age: 20

Ability: _Telepathy_ – The power to read other’s minds.

Background: Sam was told that his powers were “normal” by his over-protective parents all throughout his childhood, and Sam believed that he was just a smart kid until Colby told him that not everyone could read minds. Things were rocky with his parents after that as he felt betrayed and didn’t understand that they were only doing what was best for him. However, he still promised them that he’d only use his abilities to get ahead in school. In order to feel like he had control over his life, one day Sam decided that he wanted to get away from Kansas, and was glad when his best friend Colby and good friend, Jake, decided to tag along. Meeting the love of his life, Kat, two years into moving out to L.A, Sam knew that he was where he belonged.

_**Elton Castee** _

Age: 25

Ability: _Atmokinesis_ – The ability to control and manipulate the weather by mixing water, ice, fire, earth, air, and lightning.

Background: Running away from an abusive father when he was 16, Elton moved to L.A. and worked three jobs and couch-surfed in order to survive. Things started to look up for Elton when he met his best friend, Corey Scherer and girlfriend, Devyn Lundy, who let him move in with them to keep him off of the streets. Meeting Sam, Colby and Jake a few months after, Elton finally felt like he had found his family, and would do anything to keep his younger charges safe.

_**Corey Scherer** _

Age: 21

Ability: _Geokinesis_ – The ability to control, manipulate, create, generate and reshape or shape earth, rocks and stone.

Background: Corey and his siblings were taught to nurture and respect their powers by their loving and accepting parents. Corey’s good friend, Aaron, went missing when they were only 13, which made Corey cautious of using his abilities in front of people after warnings from his family. Corey felt lost after Aaron’s disappearance, but a timid, pretty girl called Devyn soon filled the void when they met on the first day of High School. Forced to flee from Florida a couple of days after his 18th birthday, Corey met and quickly became best friends with an older guy called Elton. Corey and Devyn took Elton in without hesitation when they found out that he was essentially homeless.

_**Devyn Lundy** _

Age: 21

Ability: _Shapeshifting_ – The power to shape shift into different people, animals or objects.

Background: Devyn has always been shy and anxious around other people, and as a child she used her powers to hide away or blend in with the crowd. Meeting and falling in love with Corey as high school sweethearts, he helped her improve her confidence while she calmed him and kept him grounded. Their parents sent them away to L.A. when they were 18 in order to keep them safe, where they found a new family.

_**Katrina Stuart** _

Age: 18

Ability: _Hydrokinesis_ – The power to control and manipulate water with your mind.

Background: Kat’s family was killed by hunters when she was 8 years old. She was taken in by an ordinary lady who encouraged her to follow a singing career in L.A., however with a caveat that she couldn’t use her powers ever again. Kat agreed, excited at the idea of becoming famous, so her and her foster mother moved from Canada to Hollywood. Kat’s foster mother doesn’t know that Kat uses her powers around her friends and boyfriend or their powers, and Kat’s happy to keep it that way.

_**Jake Webber** _

Age: 18

Ability: _Telekinesis_ – The power to move objects with your mind.

Background: Jake kept his power hidden from his ordinary parents and siblings for 18 years until he moved out to L.A. with close friends, Sam and Colby. As a child, Jake took great pleasure in causing mischief with his power, although he hated that he had no one to share that with. Which was why he clung to Sam when they met when he was 15, and was quickly introduced to Colby. Jake and Colby initially didn’t get on very well as Jake often voiced his curiosities about Colby’s seemingly non-existent powers which put Colby on edge, but after a stern warning from Sam, Jake backed off as he had worried about losing Sam as a friend. Colby warmed up to Jake after he used his powers to make a spectacle of Ross Taylor, who had been Sam’s long-term bully and tormentor.

_**‘O’** _

Age: TBD

Ability: TBD

Background: TBD


	2. Chapter 1 - Run In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby saves a mysterious girl on a late-night walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I'm glad that I've finally been able to put up a chapter of this after thinking about it for so long. I hoping you guys will enjoy this story!

**Colby’s POV**

I grunted as I pulled myself up through the broken window of the old abandoned factory that Sam and I considered our playground. We had found the building only a week after moving into the Traphouse with our friends, and we liked it because it reminded us a lot of the warehouse back in Kansas where we spent most of our weekends.

Sliding through the window, I landed gracefully inside. There was an easier entrance on the other side of the factory which was a door that was always open, but I preferred to just hop through the window as it was closer to the Traphouse. I wiped my hands on my jeans, brushing away the dust and cobwebs before pulling out a flashlight from my bag pack. I shone the light around the expansive lower level to make sure I was alone before going any further.

I continued on when I was met with silence, heading towards the staircase that led to the hatch for the roof. Walking across the upper walkway, I paused to appreciate the quietness within the building as the Traphouse was always loud and busy even late into the night.

Suddenly there was the sound of thundering footsteps below, and I froze when I realised that there was more than one person.

“HEY! STOP RUNNING!” I jumped at the yell and fumbled to turn off my flashlight, and moved to hide behind a huge steel column by the walkway that ran from the floor to the ceiling of the factory. Peeking out when I heard them getting closer, the moonlight streaming down from a hole in the roof made it possible to see what was unfolding below.

I gulped when I saw a young girl being chased by two large men. I could tell just by the look of them that the men were hunters. As they ran passed me, I bit at my lip nervously as I realised that I had to help the girl. I followed after them quickly but as silently as I could, a plan already forming in my head. Returning down the stairs, I double-checked that they were heading towards the back of the building before cutting through the room to my left. I sprinted to the doorway on the other side which led me to the main entrance and the only other exit on this side. I then slipped into what I knew was a closet and waited, hoping that the girl would head this way otherwise she was going to get cornered. There was a crash somewhere that seemed to rock the building, before I felt a wave of energy that only confirmed my suspicions about the girl and the men. She had powers like me, and the men were hunters… Probably looking to catch her so they could kill her.

Soon enough I heard the pounding of someone running, and I looked out of the crack that I had left in the door. Spotting the girl barrelling towards me, relief shot through me when I didn’t see the men hot on her tail.

Turning on my flashlight, I set it on one of the shelves to light up the room. Creaking the door open slowly, I stood stiffly until she was almost at the closet. Jumping out, I grabbed her as gently as possible and pulled her into the small room, before bumping the door closed with my hip. She understandably immediately started to struggle against me.

“No! Let-” She began to beg, but I cut her off.

“Sshh! Sssshhh… It’s okay. I want to help you.” I hushed her soothingly, letting go of her forearms. She eyed me fearfully but gladly stayed put, probably thinking that I was less of a threat to her than the two guys chasing her.

“Be quiet and don’t move.” I instructed her quietly, and we both went still when we heard the men rushing passed.

“She must’ve escaped this way!” One of them stated, followed by the sound of a door opening and falling shut with a bang.

Focusing on the girl who had shifted away from me, putting about half a meter between us in the cramped closet. I was instantly struck by how beautiful she was even dishevelled and out of breath. She had big, bright greenish-grey eyes and long black hair that cascaded down her back to her waist.

“Who-” She went to ask, but I found myself interrupting her again.

“Come on, we have to get out of here.” I told her, although I wanted to wait to make sure that the men were definitely gone, we also couldn’t risk staying too long as they might come back if they realise that the girl had practically disappeared in front of them.

I grabbed my flashlight before going to the door. Pulling it open slowly once again, I made sure that there was no one lurking outside before stepping out. Glancing back into the closet, I noticed that the girl hadn’t moved an inch.

“It’s alright. I just want to make sure that you get away from them.” I reassured her, and apparently I was convincing enough as she shuffled towards me.

“This way.” I motioned to the room that I had used to get ahead of them. The girl seemed to deliberate for a second before following after me. I led her back passed the staircase and over to the window that I had entered through.

“There’s more of a drop on the other side, and watch out for broken glass.” I warned her before jumping through the window, and turned to help her through if needed. I offered my hand out to her when she was about to jump down from the window, which she took hesitantly.

Guiding her down the alleyway away from the factory, I stopped at the fence that I had to hop to get back onto the street that the Traphouse was on.

“I’m Colby.” I introduced myself awkwardly to the girl lingering beside me.

“Uhh… I need to go.” She said, taking a step back.

“Wait! It’s okay! I’m like you.” I blurted out, and yeah “ _probably not the best idea to tell a stranger you just met that you have abilities, Colby!_ ” I wanted to kick myself.

“You are?” The girl probed, and I could hear the doubt in her voice.

“Yeah.” I replied lamely.

“I should get going…” She repeated, skirting further away from me.

“Hang on, why don’t you take my number? We should hang out sometime.” I definitely sounded like a complete creep now, but apart from my roommates and Kat there were only three other people in L.A that I knew who had abilities, and it’d be nice to know more.

“How do I know that you’re not a hunter too? You could be lying about having powers to get me to trust you… Show me your abilities.” She almost demanded, and my stomach churned. I didn’t like using my powers… Had never shown them to any of my friends apart from Sam. I wanted in that moment to forget about trying to make friends with the girl, but I had always been a curious soul, and there was definitely something interesting about her.

“I don’t really like to-” I sighed, before glancing around to ensure that there was no one else around. I instinctively put a little more distance between the girl and I, and brought up my hand. Taking a deep breath, I clicked my fingers.

There was a spark before a flame appeared between my thumb and index finger. I blew it out after a millisecond, and I gazed up to see that the girl was staring at my hand in awe.

“Oh my god! You’re a pyrokinetic! That’s so rare!” She exclaimed excitedly.

“Yeah…” I groaned, wishing I could share her excitement about my own powers.

“Thank you for helping me.” She told me with a small smile. I could sense that things were a lot less awkward and hostile between us now that we had established the thing that linked us.

“No problem. I’m guessing they were hunters?” She nodded at that. “I didn’t get your name.” I stated smoothly.

“O.” She answered softly.

“Just ‘O’?” I had to ask, because whose name was just a letter.

“Just O.” She confirmed confidently, which only made me more intrigued.

“O-Kay.” I grinned, putting emphasis on the first letter. O giggled at the crappy pun.

“Did you want my number?” She asked, taking out her phone.

“Yeah!” Pulling out my phone as well, we exchanged numbers.

“I’ll uhhh… Text you or something.” She smiled.

“Sounds good!” I beamed, before asking. “Would you like me to walk you home?”

“No, I’ll be okay. I know this area pretty well.” She assured me.

“Alright… Well I’ll see you later then… Hopefully.” I added as I wasn’t sure that the girl, as mysterious as she was, would agree to meet up with me again.

“Yeah, bye.” Then she was gone as quickly as she appeared into my life that I wasn’t sure that it had even happened.

I didn’t let myself think about it too much, instead just making the journey home.

I was stopped by Sam before I could make it to the sanctuary of my bedroom.

“Hey, where have you been?” He questioned, and there was concern in his tone. It was already way past midnight, and I hoped that he hadn’t stayed up worrying and waiting for me to return home.

“I just went for a walk.” I answered vaguely, bushing passed him to enter my room however he only followed.

“Colby-” He started warningly.

“I know, Sam.” I didn’t mean to interrupt him as I knew that he was only trying to look out for me, but this had been a frequent conversation between us lately and I was too tired for it.

“Do you?! It’s dangerous to go out on your own at night. You could run into a hunter!” Sam pointed out, exasperated.

“I don’t use my powers outside this room, remember? They’d be no reason for a hunter to think that I have any.” The first part had been true until tonight, but I thought it’d be best to save Sam the worry and stress.

“You know that some hunters don’t need a reason to hurt people…” I shuddered at the memory of the horror stories that we had heard; the stories about all of the unspeakable things some hunters had done to people like us. However that was all they ever were… _Stories_ … Probably made up by those who like to entice fear and rage; that like to widen the divide between those who have abilities and those who do not.

“I’ll be careful.” I promised, wondering for a moment whether I should tell Sam about the girl I had met. Sam beat me to it, probably sensing my internal struggle.

“Did anything happen while you were out?” His question was so to the point that it made me think that Sam had used his powers to read my mind.

“Sam, you promised not to get into my head.” It was a pact we had made at a time if my life when I was suffering from anxiety attacks I had made Sam promise that he wouldn't read my thoughts after he tried once in a attempt to calm me down, but it only made Sam panic alongside me. It was more for Sam's sanity than my own, because I would never want the soft, sensitive Sam to see all of the dark stuff that often swirled around my head.

“I didn’t. I knew by the look on your face.” I moaned. Sam’s intuitiveness was a force to reckon with in itself, and there was nothing magical about it.

“I met a girl… Like us.” I admitted.

“You did? How?” He questioned.

“I saved her. She was being chased by these two hunters.” I met Sam’s eyes at that, and they were widening as he processed what I had said.

“Colby!” I almost laughed at Sam’s high voice when it raised an octave, but remembered the seriousness of the situation.

“It’s okay! I don’t think they saw me. I pulled her into a storage closet when she managed to get ahead of them, and I made sure that I wasn’t followed home.” I assured him.

“Colbs…” He said softly, his hands coming up to fix the front of his hair nervously. “I just don’t like the thought of you going off on your own and getting yourself into trouble.” My heart melted at how much he seemed to care about me. My best friend was more protective than people would assume; Sam was quiet but he’d soon make himself known if someone was giving one of his friends trouble.

“It’ll be fine, Sam. We can’t live in fear all the time, we have to live our lives. The hunters never even saw me, and we went the opposite way from them after we left the closet.” I informed him with confidence.

“Okay… But we’re talking about this again tomorrow, and maybe don’t tell Elton about the hunter part.” Sam responded, rubbing his hand over his tired eyes and I felt bad once again for keeping him up.

“Ok, mom…” I joked, earning a chuckle from the blonde. “…I was thinking about hanging out with her sometime.” I added and Sam immediately tensed.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He asked carefully.

“She’s one of us, Sam. I think I can trust her.” I replied honestly.

“Okay… Just be careful, brother. Maybe I can come with you.” He clapped me on the shoulder with a soft look, squeezing briefly before letting his hand slip away.

“Of course dude!” I nodded with a gentle smile.

“Alright, I’m going to go to bed. Goodnight Colbs!” Sam said, stepping away from me and towards the door.

“Night Sammy!” I called after him as he disappeared into the room across from mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So what did you think? :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've kept any details about 'O' a mystery for now so we can find out more about her as the story progresses! :)


End file.
